Minuit, l'heure des étoiles
by Kann95
Summary: Ça y est. C'est presque l'heure. Elle va enfin entrer à Poudlard ! Elle sait très bien ce que signifie cette rentrée de septième année à l'école de magie. Ça signifie son entrée dans le Monde, avec tout ce qu'il a de plus mauvais et - parfois - de plus beau. Mais quand le destin s'acharne, il ne reste plus qu'à se battre...
1. Poudlard

C'était le jour de la rentrée.

Et Merlin savait qu'elle attendait ce jour avec impatience depuis sa plus tendre enfance ! Elle était là, dans un compartiment vide du Poudlard express, à se triturer les doigts tout en essayant vaguement de contempler la campagne écossaise qui défilait sous ses yeux.

Elle vérifia une énième fois qu'elle avait bien prise sa robe de sorcière et son uniforme. Oui, c'était bon, tout était là. Elle se rassit sur son siège et recommença à jouer avec ses mains nerveuses.

Il y avait plusieurs raison à son stress.

Tout d'abord, elle avait dix-sept ans et entrait en dernière année de sorcellerie. Alors qu'elle n'avait jamais mis les pieds dans une école de magie et qu'elle devait avoir un retard long comme un soir de noël dans sa famille. Et la deuxième raison avait un rapport avec cette famille.

Elle tentait de se calmer en se disant que tout allait bien se passer, qu'elle était juste nerveuse, qu'elle se faisait des idées mais elle n'arriva pas à se débarrasser de son stress.

Dehors, la lumière déclinait et elle voyait de moins en moins le paysage de verdure. Les lumières s'allumèrent comme par magie (c'est le cas de le dire) et on ouvrit la porte de son comportement. Violemment. Elle tourna vite la tête pour voir qui entrait.

Elle avait presque réussi à passer le trajet en paix (...) et voilà que trois adolescents de son âges apparemment entraient et s'installaient sur la banquette en face de la sienne. Ils n'eurent pas l'air de la remarquer et se mirent à parler de choses qui les firent rire. Un sujet revenait souvent entre les deux garçons, un brun et un roux, le quidditch. Ça faisait lever les yeux au ciel à la fille brune qui les accompagnaient mais qui avait tout de même un petit sourire sur le coin des lèvres, comme si elle était habituée.

Soudain, alors qu'elle priait pour passer le reste du trajet dans une tranquillité à peu près continue, la jeune fille posa son regard sur elle et laissa sa bouche s'agrandir de surprise. Super, elle était repérée. Elle décida de prendre les devants avant que la fille ne se mette à pousser un cri de surprise.

- Bonjour.

Les deux garçons la regardaient aussi maintenant. Elle avait raison, aucun d'eux ne l'avait remarquée avant. Ils restèrent plusieurs minutes enveloppés dans une sorte de silence gêné.

- Salut, se décida enfin à répondre le garçon brun.

Elle tourna de nouveau la tête vers l'extérieur mais elle ne voyait vraiment plus rien alors elle posa son regard sur ses doigts qui s'agitaient toujours. Elle espérait vaguement qu'ils la laissent tranquille. Elle avait fait comme ses parents lui avaient dit de faire. Elle s'était essayée à la sociabilité. Alors elle estimait mériter qu'on la laisse tranquille maintenant. Mais ses ''camarades'' de comportement en décidèrent autrement.

- T'es nouvelle ?

Elle releva la tête vers le roux qui avait parlé et la hocha machinalement. La brune la regards un moment en silence et sembla se souvenir brusquement de quelque chose.

- Tu ne mets pas ta robe de sorcière ? lui demanda-t-elle.

Elle baissa les yeux sur son t-short et sa jupe.

Oups.

La brune dû voir son trouble car elle ordonna aux garçons de sortirent pour la laisser se changer. Étonnamment, ils obéirent. C'était étrange de voir des hommes faire sans vrincher ce que disait une femme. Elle n'avait pas l'habitude. Elle enfila rapidement la longue robe noire et les garçons rentrèrent. Il se passa encore une dizaine de minutes avant que le brun ne parle de nouveau.

- Tu t'appelle comment ?

Elle allait répondre lorsque le train s'arrêta et que, excités comme des puces, les trois compères quittèrent le compartiment sans attendre. Elle entendit le brouhaha des conversations d'une foule d'élève. Elle regarda dehors et constata qu'ils étaient arrêtés sur un quai de gare. Au loin, elle voyait un grand et haut château au pied duquel s'étendait un lac et, un peu plus bas, un village illuminé.

Poudlard.

Elle y était.

Elle monta sur la banquette pour récupérer sa lourde valise et manque de la faire tomber sur sa tête. Elle la porta à bout de bras et quitta le compartiment. Dans le wagon, il ne restait plus personne, elle avait passé trop de temps à rêvasser. Commençant légèrement à paniquer, elle descendit du train. Elle soupira de soulagement en constatant qu'il y avait encore des élèves sur le quai. Elle se dandina, le poids de sa valise la ralentissant, et marcha en suivant la marche des élèves. Elle avait les yeux fixés sur le sol terreux et ne regardait absolument pas où elle allait.

Elle percuta quelque chose de mou qui lui fit lâcher sa valise et leva la tête. Ses yeux s'agrandirent sous la surprise. Un géant. Un géant avec une grosse barbe noire et emmêlée. Elle se dit que peut-être son heure était arrivée et eut une pensée pour le fait qu'elle ne serait jamais allée à Poudlard.

Mais les lèvres du géant s'étirèrent en un gigantesque sourire.

- Ça va, petit ?

Elle frotta son front endolori et hocha la tête sans prendre la peine de le détrompé.

- Tu as un peu de mal avec ta valise, pas vrai ?

C'était si flagrant que ça ? Elle hocha encore la tête et le géant ramassa sa valise tombée au sol pour la porter lui-même. Il lui sourit encore avant de marcher en de grandes enjambées pour rattraper le groupe d'élèves. Elle dû courir pour aller à sa vitessa et bientôt ils se retrouvèrent au bord du lac.

Des dizaines et des dizaines de petites barques dérivaient sur les eaux noires, une petite lanterne à la proue. Il restait une barque dans laquelle étaient assis trois personne. Décidément, elle ne rencontrait que des groupes de trois aujourd'hui. Le géant lui dit qu'il s'occupait de sa valise et de monter dans la barque. Elle s'assit en face du garçon blond aux traits aristocrates et à côté d'un autre garçon à l'air à la fois peu aimable et complètement stupide. Aucuns ne lui prêta attention et s'était tres bien comme ça.

La barque fut mise à l'eau et se dirigea lentement vers le château. Elle retint son souffle en contemplant les lumières de l'édifice se réfléchir sur les eaux noires.

C'était magnifique.

Elle sentit qu'on la regardait et tourna la tête vers le blond qui la fixait. Elle ne pouvait pas voir de quelle couleur étaient ses yeux dans l'obscurité qui régnait mais ils avaient l'air clairs. Elle se demande si elle n'avait pas une tâche sur le visage et frotta machinalement sa joue. Le blond la regardait toujours. Elle soutint son regard sans difficultés.

Il détourna le regard, apparemment peu heureux de ne pas avoir déclenché l'effet escompté chez elle et elle fit de même, reportant son attention sur le château. Ils approchaient.

Ils arriverent et sortirent de la barque, l'eau lui arrivait aux chevilles et mouillait ses chaussures, ses chaussettes et le bas de sa robe. Zut, elle aurait dû sauter sur la rive comme les garçons. Elle sortit de l'eau rapidement et emprunta la chemin que les garçons prenaient. Ils marchèrent jusqu'à la haute entrée du château. Tellement grande qu'elle se fit mal au cou en tentant d'en apercevoir le haut. La porte était ouverte. Elle entra et se retrouva dans le magnifique hall. C'était incroyable. Elle avait l'impression d'être dans un de ces films de Moldus. Un film historique.

Elle avait perdu de vu les garçons en observant l'architecture des lieux mais remarqua un attroupement devant une autre grande porte, bien que largement inférieur à celle de l'entrée. En observant l'attroupement, elle pu constater qu'il s'agissait pour la plupart d'enfants. Ils devaient avoir onze ans, à tout casser. Devant eux se tenait une grande dame au chapeau noir et aux cheveux gris tires en un chignon serré. Son visage ridé respirait la sagesse.

- ... vous avancez et on vous mettra le choipeau sur tête pour déterminer votre maison. Puis vous partirez rejoindre la table de la maison désignée. Des questions ?

Personne n'osa lever la main alors qu'elle se demandait de quoi la vieille dame était en train de parler.

- Bien.

Et elle ouvrit grand les portes, ils s'engouffrèrent dans l'ouverture. La salle à manger était gigantesque, plus grande que toute celle qui lui avait été donnée de voir. Il devait y avoir plus de mille élèves attablés et portant différentes couleurs d'une table sur l'autre. Il y avait quatre table, plus une cinquième perpendiculaire aux autres et qu'elle supposa être celle du corps professoral. Ils marchèrent jusqu'à une estrade sur laquelle se trouvait un simple chapeau posé que un tabouret. Un très vieux chapeau pointu en cuir usé. La vieille dame se posta à côté du tabouret et tira d'on ne sait où un long parchemin avant de chausser de petites lunettes rondes.

- Ashitaka Tsukasa, appela-t-elle.

Un garçon aux traits poupins et franchement asiatiques se détacha du groupe pour monter sur l'estrade. Elle regarda la scène, curieuse. Ses parents ne lui avaient jamais rien raconté sur ce sujet. Et qu'elle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsque, à peine quelques secondes après que la vieille dame n'ait pose la chapeau sur la tête du jeune garçon, le dit chapeau cria :

- Poufsouffle !

Une ovation éclata à une des tables alors que le garçon courait la rejoindre. Ah... alors c'était comme cela que ça se passait... C'était pour le moins très intéressant.

D'autres élèves passèrent les uns après les autres et elle apprit qu'il y avait quatre maisons : Poufsouffle, Serdaigle, Serpentard et Gryffondor. Serpentard lui disait quelque chose. Elle avait dû entendre ses parents en parler à table, durant une de leurs interminables discutions sur son avenir. La vieille la dame arrivait presque au bout de sa liste lorsqu'elle appela :

- Serpentard Meredytha.

Il y eut un gros (que dis-je ? Énorme !) blanc dans la salle lorsqu'elle appels son nom. Elle s'avança lentement, sentant les regards dans son dos, entendant les murmures, et s'assit sur le tabouret.

Oh... c'était encore plus impressionnant d'ici. La vieille dame posa le vieux chapeau sur sa tête et elle attendit. Une voix s'éleva sans sa tête, la surprenant.

- Alors comme ça voilà l'héritière de Salazar Serpentard... J'imagine que tu veux aller dans la maison qu'a fondé ton ancêtre, susura la voix étonnament humaine du chapeau. Pourtant, je vois d'autres qualités en toi...

Elle se remémora la dernière phrase que lui avait dit son père avant qu'elle ne monte dans la train. '' _Fais honneur à ton sang_ ''.

- Je veux faire honneur à mon sang, mumura-t-elle au chapeau.

- Je vois... alors je vais te mettre à... GRYFFONDOR !

.

.

.

.

Fin du premier chapitre qui aurait dû s'appeler ''Quand le choipeau fout la merde !''

J'espère que ça vous a plu et je suis ouverte à toutes les questions (qui concernent la FIC bien entendu...)

Bonne lecture !


	2. Un accueil étrange

Elle avait mal entendu.

Ce n'était pas possible autrement.

S'il y avait bien UNE Maison où elle ne pouvait pas aller, c'était bien Gryffondor. Elle n'avait presque jamais entendu parler des autres Maisons mais ses parents avaient été intransigeants : surtout pas chez les lions !  
Ils lui avaient répétés cela durant toute son enfance.

C'était vraiment pas possible.

Elle était figée sur l'estrade, les élèves de l'école la fixait, les yeux ronds. Elle sentit une poussée dans son dos, la dirigeant vers l'une des tables. Meredytha descendit lentement les marches et marcha tout aussi lentement vers sa table. Elle s'assit machinalement en prenant garde à ne regarder personne, dans un excès de timidité.  
Il n'y avait aucun bruits dans la salle.  
Aucune ovation, contrairement pour les autres élèves. Elle s'assit à une place libre, la tête baissée, fixant obstinément ses genoux. Elle ne comprenait pas la réaction - ou plutôt la non-réaction - des élèves.

- Bien. Maintenant que la cérémonie de la Répartition est close, je n'ai plus qu'à vous souhaiter la bienvenue à Poudlard ! dit joyeusement un vieil homme à la longue barbe argentée et aux petite lunettes en demi-lunes. Je vous souhaite une merveilleuse année en ces temps apaisés et... Scroupapetard ! Belzébub ! Marijua ! Voilà, bonne appétit !

Elle releva la tête juste à temps pour voir apparaître une montagne de victuailles sur la table. Surprise, elle eut un mouvement de recul. Elle inspecta des autres tables et vit le même spectacle. Elle se concentra sur les plats devant elle, se servant avec parcimonie. Elle commença à manger mais une désagréable impression la prit au coeur. Meredytha leva la tête de son assiette. Elle n'avait pas remarqué que ses ''camarades '' du compartiment étaient là, les garçons en face, la fille à sa gauche. Et à côté des garçons, deux jeunes hommes roux se ressemblant comme deux gouttes d'eau. Tous la fixaient.  
Finalement, le rouquin du train ouvrit la bouche :

- Serpentard ?

Elle hocha la tête.

- C'est mon nom, oui.

- Tu es... commença l'un des jumeaux.

- La descendante de Salazar Serpentard ? finit l'autre.

- Oui.

La table entière semblait l'écouter et elle fut prise d'une vague de timidité. Elle voulait qu'ils cessent de la regarder alors elle se concentra plutôt sur la table des professeurs. Ils étaient nombreux et pour le moins hétérogènes. Il y avait, en tout bout de table, le géant du lac, celui qui l'avait aidée plus tôt. Au centre, le vieil homme et la vieille dame, côtes à côtés, discutant tranquillement. Deux autres professeurs attirèrent son attention. Un homme aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux sombres, à la robe noire, au teint glabre et au nez crochu, il était étrangement séduisant. Et un autre homme, qui avait un air si doux et si triste avec ses yeux tombants de chien battu. Il était l'exact contraire de l'autre. Cheveux blonds foncés, yeux clairs, teint halé et un visage tranquille.

Elle aurait voulu demander qui était qui, mais en voyant les regards des professeurs aussi focalisés sur sa petite personne, elle préféra se concentrer sur sa nourriture. Elle sentait que les élèves voulaient lui poser des questions alors elle releva la tête. La brune la fixait, semblant osciller entre la méfiance et l'amabilité. Finalement, elle tendit une main sérieuse vers Meredytha.

- Hermione Granger, se présenta-t-elle en lui souriant.

Elle la serra, perplexe, et se présenta aussi :

- Myra, dit-elle. Enchantée.

L'action sembla donner vie à ses camarades qui tendirent également la main vers elle.

- Ron, bienvenue à Gryffondor.

- Content de te connaître, je m'appelle Harry !

- Fred et George, tu va te plaire ici...

- C'est bien plus marrant que chez les Serpentards !

- Seamus !

- Dean !

- ...Neville...

Hermionne leur lança un regard désapprobateur.

- Moins vite ! Ne l'agressez pas ! - elle se tourna vers Meredytha - Ne fais pas attention, leur cerveaux ne dépasse pas la taille d'une dragée de Berthie crochue.

- Hermione !

- C'est pas sympa, Mione, râla celui qui s'appelait Ron, une cuisse de poulet dans une main, une grosse miche de pain dans l'autre.

.

Etonnament, le préfet de Gryffondor - collègue de la sérieuse Hermione - était Ron et c'est lui qui les mena - Myra et les autres nouveaux - aux dortoirs.  
Elle avait de la chance, elle était dans le même dortoir que Hermione Granger.

Sa valise était déjà là, au pied du lit. Elle se changa et se glissa sous les draps rouges et or. Hermione arriva et fit de même, à la différence qu'elle prit un livre et commença à le parcourir assidûment. D'autres filles arrivèrent, riant ensemble. Apparemment, elles et Hermionne se connaissaient déjà. Les deux filles se figèrent en voyant Meredytha, devinrent blêmes, n'osant plus approcher.

- Elle est dans notre dortoir ? chevrota l'une des deux, une blonde.

" _Non, je fais du tourisme..._ songea Myra, déjà énervée par leur comportement "

Elle savait déjà qu'elles ne pourraient pas se supporter.

- Oui.

- Mais c'est une serpentard ! protesta l'autre fille, tout aussi blonde.

Meredytha fronça les sourcils.  
Elles parlaient de la Maison ou de son nom de famille ? C'était à n'y rien comprendre, ne pouvaient-elles pas être plus explicites ? Ne sachant pas quoi répondre, Meredytha resta silence, et elle s'attendait à ce que la conversation en reste là. À sa grande surprise, la préfète prit la parole.

- Non, répondit Hermione, butée. C'est une Gryffondor.

Les deux filles non plus n'avaient pas l'air de s'attendre à la réponse de la préfète. Elles restèrent donc debout, sans rien dire, avant de se précipiter presque sur leurs valises pour vêtir leur pyjamas et se coucher. Pas une seule fois elles ne regardèrent encore Meredytha. Cette dernière adressa un regard de remerciement à Hermiona qui sourit sagement avant de replonger ses yeux bruns dans son livre. Myra s'allongea, les yeux fixes au plafond. C'était si différent de chez elle. Ici, le château était lumineux et plein des couleur vives des tableaux. À la maison, tout était sombre. Chaque tentures, chaque sofas, chaque rideaux, chaque draps étaient verts et/ou argentés. Poudlard était inquiétante, Myra n'était pas sûre de vouloir rester ici, dans cette atmosphère étrange alors que l'obscurité de sa chambre au manoir était encore vivace dans son esprit. Finalement, après s'être longuement remémoré les moindres détails de sa chambre, elle sombra dans un sommeil tout aussi noir et profond.

.

Elle marcha à travers les couloirs en s'efforçant d'ignorer les regards persistants. Meredytha ne comprenait pas pourquoi tout ces gens la regardaient. Ce n'était pas comme si elle était connue ! Elle songea qu'elle s'était peut-être taché le visage durant le petit-déjeuner et entreprit de frotter à l'aveuglette sa peau.

Avec l'aide d'un ou deux bienveillants fantômes, elle trouva le chemin de la classe de potions. Dans les cachots. Dès l'instant où elle pénétra dans l'antre du terrible professeur Rogue - Ron l'avait mis en garde contre cet homme pendant tout le repas - elle se sentit bien. Voilà qui ressemblait bien plus à tout ce qu'elle connaissait. Il semblerait qu'elle soit la première élève arrivée, ainsi elle s'assit au premier rang, juste devant le bureau du professeur. Il fallait qu'elle rattrape son retard et voulait, pour ce faire, être dans les meilleures conditions. Elle commença par poser son chaudron flambant neuf sur son pupitre avant de sortir son livre de cours, un parchemin et sa vieille plume.

Et elle attendit.

**POV Rogue**

S'il y avait bien une chose à laquelle je ne m'attendais pas, c'était bien trouver un élève présent dans les cachots avant même que je sois arrivé. Après tout, qui voulait avoir cours avec le terrible Severus Rogue, le mangemort, le meurtrier, le traître ? Personne à ma connaissance, pas même Draco, et ce même si grâce à Potter - ce nom m'écorche la bouche - j'ai évité Askaban. Pourtant, il y avait bien un élève en avance. Une élevé pour être précis. Et pour être encore plus pointu, Meredytha Serpentard.

Elle leva la tête en m'entendant entrer et se mit aussitôt sur ses pieds pour venir à ma rencontre me serrer la main. J'étais partagé entre deux sentiments. Le premier était : oh non, encore un élève irrespectueux du même acabit que les Potter et les frères Weasley !

Le deuxième fut, au contraire, : qu'elle enfant bien élevée...

Décidant finalement de ne pas m'énerver, je gagnis mon bureau et entrepris d'attendre mes élèves de septièmes années. Pendant ce temps-là, je réfléchis a ma nouvelle élève. Les nouveaux sorciers, de sangs purs qui plus est, commençaient très rarement leur éducation magique à 17 ans ! Et plus encore lorsque le sang pur en question se nomme Serpentars. J'aurais pourtant mis ma main à couper que cette famille s'était éteinte, bien que les événements d'il y a quelques années nous ai prouvés le contraire. Durant les quelques minutes qui nous séparaient du debut du cours, je l'observais.

Elle n'était pas à proprement parlé l'image même d'une sang pure. Cheveux d'un blond-brun timide et arrivants au milieu du dos, sa frange droite lui tombait un peu sur les yeux et mangeait son visage pâle. Ses yeux étaient un peu étranges, hésitant entre l'or et l'emeraude. Plutôt petite pour son âge, elle avait un corps qu'on aurait pu qualifier d'enfantin. En fait, elle aurait pu venir de n'importe quelle famille de sorciers. Seulement, elle avait cette espèce d'aura que j'avais déjà pu constater chez Lucius et Draco et qui lui donnait indéniablement cet noblesse que son physique lui avait oublié. Se tenant très droite, les mains jointes sur la table, la tête légèrement relevée alors qu'elle m fixait aussi, elle me parut presque plus aristocrate que Narcissa.

Je le dis que, si moi j'appréciais ce que je voyais, ce ne devait pas du tout être son cas à elle, aussi fus-je incompréhensiblement soulage lorsque le début du cours sonna et que les élèves récalcitrants commencèrent à entrer du pas lourd des condamnés. Un sourire presque sadique s'épanouit sur mes lèvres. Les Gryffondor et les Serpentard réunis pour la première depuis la Bataille.

Ça promettait d'être intéressant.


	3. Cours de potion maudits

Myra avait un problème.

Un gros problème même.

Elle ne comprenait rien à ce que le professeur Rogue dictait tout en faisant des rondes dans la classe sombre. Légèrement inquiète, elle jeta un coup d'oeil à son voisin, Neville, qui ne semblait en mener large non plus. La couleur de sa potion tournait à un vert vomi très peu seyant tandis que celles des autres avaient une jolie teinte argentée.  
Quant à elle, ses ingrédients étaient sagement posés à sa droite, son chaudron froid à sa gauche, ses mains sur ses genoux et ses yeux demandant silencieusement à l'aide à Hermione, de l'autre côté de la salle et pleinement concentrée sur sa propre potion. Et vu les expressions de souffrance sur les visages de Harry et Ron, ils ne devaient pas être plus avancés que Neville.

Sentant une présence dans son dos, elle se dévissa la tête pour se retrouver face aux yeux sombres du professeur de potions. Il toisait froidement son pupitre rangé et Meredytha sentit qu'il avait quelque chose à dire. Il était **vraiment** inquiétant et elle trembla presque devant les orbes noires et l'air revêche de Severus Rogue. Dans un excès de stress, elle fronça les sourcils et durcit ses yeux pâles pour se donner l'air méchant. Généralement, cela suffisait lorsqu'un des serviteurs du manoir la surprenait après qu'elle ait malencontreusement brisé un vase cher. Mais...ça n'eut pas l'air de fonctionner sur le maître des cachots. Pas du tout, même. Disons que ça eut même l'effet inverse...  
Il la jaugea sévèrement, le coin de ses lèvres exsangues s'abaissant imperceptiblement.

- Vous viendrez me voir à la fin du cours, mlle Serpentard.

"_Oups..._"

La plupart des élèves s'arrêtèrent pour regarder le professeur s'attaquer à ce qui allait peut-être être sa nouvelle cible après Potter. Draco avait un grand sourire mais un éclat de curiosité brillait dans ses yeux. Rogue la fixait toujours attendant une quelconque réponse. Myra resta un instant immobile avant de hocher machinalement du chef. Apparemment, ici, ça ne fonctionnait pas comme à la maison et les professeurs n'étaient pas des serviteurs.  
Pour du changement, cette année allait faire du changement dans sa vie. Comment allait-elle survivre dans cette école, sans repères ni aides pour lui permettre de garder la tête hors de l'eau. Père et Mère lui en demandaient trop...

.

- Alors, on a fait connaissance...

- Du terrible professeur Servilus Rogue ?

Meredytha ne prit même pas la peine de répondre, sachant déjà que les jumeaux Weasley étaient en train de s'asseoir de parts et d'autres d'elle. Ils passèrent chacun un bras sur ses épaules et sourirent en même temps. Elle jouait mollement avec sa cuisse de poulet du bout de sa fourchette lorsqu'elle releva soudain la tête et dit :

- Il va me donner des cours particuliers.

- Qui...

- Rogue ?

- Moui.

Ils éclatèrent de rire, s'attirant par la même le regard peu charitable de la jeune fille.

- Alors ça c'est une première ! dirent-ils en choeur. Une sang-pure nulle en potions !

- D'après Hermione, c'est même la première fois que le professeur Rogue demande des cours particuliers dès le premier cours de l'année... bougonna-t-elle. Je dois vraiment être nulle...

Les jumeaux s'apprêtèrent à lâcher une bêtise. Ils furent stopper par une Hermione aux sourcils froncés dont le seul regard suffit à les arrêter. Fred et George ôtèrent leurs bras pour aller embêter la chatte de Rusard. Myra remercia timidement la préfète qui, en grand seigneur, ne releva pas les paroles.  
Hermione proposa de l'aider pour ces devoirs - mais attention ! elle l'aiderait juste ! - et elles commencèrent à manger avec enthousiasme. Les deux garçons étaient en pleine partie d'échec-sorcier. Elle n'y comprenais pas grand chose mais vu l'expression d'intense concentration qu'ils adoptaient, ça avait l'air d'être plutôt compliqué. Et apparemment c'était Ron Weasley qui gagnait la bataille avec un plaisir évident. Elle, par contre, avait beaucoup de mal à comprendre quel était l'intérêt de jouer avec des petites figurines animées sur un échiquier et qu'on ne peut utiliser qu'une fois puisque les pièces sont détruites au fur et à mesure de la partie. Elle préférait regarder et deviner les stratégies des deux joueurs dans sa tête. Un éclat de rire moqueur troubla la concentration des quatre camarades. Myra releva la tête pour voir le blond qui était assis dans sa barque le jour de la rentrée se tenir derrière eux. Ses deux amis avaient l'air tout aussi vides de toute intelligence l'un que l'autre.

- C'est qui ? demanda-t-elle, curieuse de voir qu'ils semblaient se connaitre.

- Draco Malfoy, répondit durement Ron. Un putain de Serpentard...

Elle ne sut pas comment le prendre.

.

Il neigeait.

Cela faisait bientot deux mois qu'elle avait rejoins Poudlard et une certaine routine s'était installée. Le matin, elle se levait et se préparait tout en évitant les regards haineux et craintifs des deux autres filles puis elle allait manger avec Hermione, Harry et Ron et allait en cours jusqu'à leur du déjeuner. L'après-midi était concentré sur les cours et les révisions à la bibliothèque jusqu'au dîner où elle discutait surtout avec les jumeaux Weasley. Et juste après le repas, elle descendait aux cachots pour rejoindre le professeur Rogue qui s'escrimait à lui apprendre sa matière malgré son niveau qu'on pourrait qualifier de minable.

C'était précisément là où elle se trouvait, penchée sur son chaudron bouillonnant sous l'œil avisé de Rogue qui la corrigeait de temps en temps. Elle tentait tant bien que mal de réaliser un potion de guérisons, une des plus faciles. Mais ça n'empêchait pas Myra d'avoir un mal de chien à trouver la bonne température et à insérer les bons ingrédients au bon moment. Si bien que, du point de vue de Rogue, elle était en train de confectionner un acide particulièrement efficace sur la peau humaine.

**POV Rogue**

Non...non...non...

Bon sang mais qu'elle bonne à rien cette fille !

Comment pouvait-on avoir l'air si concentrée et ne pas réussir à ne serait-ce que faire une potion de guérison ? Cette Meredytha avait dû être adoptée, ce n'était pas possible autrement. Jamais la famille Serpentard n'aurait supportée d'avoir une incompétente telle qu'elle en son sein. Salazar lui-même devait se retourner dans sa tombe s'il la voyait lutter ainsi pour ne pas faire exploser sa potion. Ou alors elle était simplement en train de se foutre de moi. C'était déjà plus plausible pour une sang-pure. Mon corps entier me démangeait un peu plus à chaque fois qu'elle plongeait un ingrédient dans sa potion qui tournait au bleu électrique alors qu'elle aurait dû être translucide. J'avais du mal à y croire mais c'était évident : j'avais trouvé un élève encore plus incompétent que Potter père et fils. Mais à quoi servait donc Granger dans leur groupe ? Cette petite miss je-sais-tout n'était-elle pas sensée être la tête pensante du groupe qui aidait les autres à avoir des notes supérieures à 10 ? Elle avait peut-être oubliée son cerveau au cours de la Grand Bataille...

Lorsque l'heure de soutien se termina, j'entendis très clairement que son soupir de soulagement était égal au mien. Elle ramassa ses affaires le plus rapidement possible sans même jeter un regard à sa potion. À l'évidence, nous étions tout les deux conscients qu'elle était bonne pour la poubelle. Je regardais la jeune fille quitter vite les cachots, sûrement pour rejoindre les idiots qui lui servaient d'amis. Je m'approchais du pupitre qu'elle avait désertée et, d'un coup de baguette, fit disparaitre l'infâme mixture. Il restait, par terre, l'écharpe Gryffondor de la fille de la famille Serpentard. Elle avait dû. glisser au sol. J'hesitais à la laisser là, prenant la poussière et l'humidité en attendant le prochain cours, mais un éclat de bonté explosa en moi et je la ramassais. Elle sentait le lierre et le romarin. Pas exactement ce que j'imaginais pour une sang-pure. Narcissa sentait la rose, un parfum étouffant qui lui seyait à merveille étant donné son caractère emprunté à la fois aux Black et aux Malefoy. Cela donnait un cocktail plutôt explosif. Pas étonnant qu'elle soit morte d'un infarctus - le comble pour une sorcière de sang pur - quelques années auparavant.  
Je posais le morceau de tissus sur mon bureau et sortis. Il n'y avait personne dans les couloirs des cachots mais ce n'étaient pas étonnant. Qui rêvait de tomber sur moi au détour d'un couloir ? Pas grand monde. Alors que je traversais un passage particulièrement sombre, je songeais qu'il faudrait que j'investisse dans de nouvelles torches magiques. Plongé dans mes pensées, je heurtais Lupin. Le loup-garou, toujours avec son air insupportablement doux, me souris et m'emboîta le pas en sifflotant

- J'ai vu la petite Serpentard sortir presque en courant, c'est donc vrai que tu lui donne des cours particuliers ? me questionna-t-il alors que le chemin menant à la surface me semblait plus long qu'à l'ordinaire.

Il boîtait toujours, souvenir de la blessure infligée par Greyback durant la Grande Bataille, mais n'avait pas de mal à me suivre.

- Oui, grognais-je. Mais ce n'est pas de cours particuliers dont elle a besoin, c'est de retourner en première année !

- Je dois avouer qu'elle ne brille dans aucunes matières, pas même dans la mienne, fit-il remarquer. Et pourtant, Merlin sait que c'est une des préférées des Gryffondors. Ses notes ne dépassent pas 11. C'est à se demander ce qu'elle fait là...

Je m'arrêtais, jaugeant suspicieusement mon collègue qui ne cessait de sourire innocemment. S'il pensait que je ne l'avais pas grillé à des kilomètres, avec ses gros sabots de loup-garou.

- Pourquoi ais-je l'impression que vous me posez la question, Remus ?

Il continua d'avancer, et je me remis à marcher. Il souriait toujours, tellement que s'en était désagréable.

- Vous êtes ce qu'on pourrait appeler le bras droit de Dumbledore, je suis sûr que vous savez quelque chose à propos de cette petite. Il ne vous l'aurez pas caché, surtout pas après la guerre et la disparition de Lord Voldemort. Il sait qu'il peut vous faire confiance. Alors ?

Ses paroles suaves et enrobées de miel me firent presque vomir.

- Et à quoi vous servirait donc ma réponse ?

- A nourrir les ragots de Poudlard, voyons. Il n'y a plus que cela pour s'amuser de nos jours. D'ailleurs, vous avez entendu parler de l"hypothétique relation qu'entretiennent Minerva et Rusard ? Je serais prêt à parier que c'est vrai.

Il semblerait que son mariage avec Nymphadora ait sensiblement décoincé le maraudeur. Et le petit garçon qui grandissait dans l'utérus de la métamorphe n'y était sans doute pas pour rien non plus. Mais je ne pouvais rien dire, que ce soit sur Meredytha ou sur la relation plus qu'amicale de Minerva - qui m'avait plutôt choqué quand je l'avais apprise.

- Je ne sais rien.

Vu son regard entendu lorsque nous nous séparâmes à l'entrée de la Grande Salle, Lupin ne me croyait pas une seule seconde. Pourtant, j'en aurais des choses à lui raconter pour alimenter les ragots...  
Lorsque Dumbledore m'avait appelé dans son bureau, je savais à l'avance que c'était pour me parler de la nouvelle. Il n'y avait pas d'autres raisons possibles à part la petite Serpentard qui avait atterrie chez les Gryffondors sur une excentricité du choixpeau. Le vieil homme m'avais expliqué le pourquoi du comment sur la venue de la jeune fille et... disons que je ne m'étais pas attendu à ceci.  
Pas du tout.  
Elle avait intérêt à s'accrocher.


	4. Plusieurs voix

POV Meredytha

La jeune fille courrait dans les couloirs. Dans son dos, Peeves hurlait des insanités en la pourchassant. Vite ! Elle n'aurait pas dû prendre ce chemin ! Ron l'avait prévenue pourtant ! Qu'un fantôme farceur rodait dans cette aile de Poudlard ! Mais elle était déjà en retard pour le cours de rattrapage du professeur Rogue alors... elle avait prit son courage à deux mains et s'était engoufree dans l'aile qui lui permettrait d'aller plus rapidement. Vite ! Elle sentit une craie exploser dans son dos et accéléra sa course. Le rire strident du fantôme résonna.

Effrayant...

Meredytha frissonna, le souffle court, et couru encore sous les yeux amusés des tableaux. Ah, il pouvaot bien rire ceux-là, mais elle au moins pouvait se déplacer sur la terre ferme. Elle trébucha en effectuant un virage serré pour changer de couloir. Le sol rugueux écorcha ses genoux. Vite ! Essouflée, elle se releva tant bien que mal et se remit à courir. Vite ! Vite ! Au bout du couloir, elle vit une porte et se précipita dessus. Elle avait largué son sac de cours durant sa course pour courir plus vite. Elle avait mal là où elle avait reçu des projectiles et ses genoux la lançaient. Une autre craie s'explosa contra son dos alors qu'elle s'engouffrait dans la pièce. Enfin en sécurité...

La respiration sifflante, Myra s'affaissa sur le carrelage blanc et froid. Elle colla sa tête à ses genoux coupés et reprit son souffle. Jamais elle n'avait couru aussi rapidement de toute sa vie, ses muscles n'étaient pas du tout habitués à un tel exercice physique, et jamais elle n'avait couru plus de deux minutes alors que cela en faisait bien dix qu'elle cavalait dans les couloirs. Elle n'était pas sûre de pouvoir se relever un jour. Rester là, assise dans le noir, était une possibilité alléchante. Seulement... Rogue l'attendait et elle était terriblement en retard. Elle releva les yeux, lentement, et les plissa dans l'obscurité. Il faisait noir comme dans un four. Patiemment, Myra attendit que ses pupilles noires s'habituent à l'obscurité ambiante. Il faisait froid et sombre, et elle se sentait bien, en sécurité, comme à la maison. Il y régnait la même atmosphère que chez elle. Elle se releva doucement, sentant sa jupe lui coller aux fesses, elle les effleura.

Elle grommela, s'étant assise sur de l'eau. Elle fit quelque pas, percevant des lavabos et des cabines de toilettes autour d'elle. Un gloussement retentit dans les toilettes, résonnant le long des murs recouverts de carrelage. Tremblant, Myra recula lentement vers la porte, pas à pas. Encore un fantôme ? La main sur la poignée, elle entendit une voix de pleurnicharde rire, un son haut perche et agaçant, et vit une tête fantomatique surmontée de deux couettes dépasser d'un des cabines, la regardant en souriant comme une chipie. Myra n'attendit pas que le spectre ouvre la bouche pour sortir en trombe et tomber dans les bras du professeur Rogue. Il avait l'air furieux, elle se fit toute petite et s'écarta de lui - soulagée toutefois d'avoir échappé à deux fantômes en dix minutes.

- On se ballade, Mlle Serpentard ? Vous n'avez rien de mieux à faire ? demanda-t-il, un grandement dans la voix tandis qu'il la toisait sévèrement.

Oops.

- C'est-à-dire que... commença-t-elle, hésitant à raconter l'épisode du couloir et des toilettes.

Il ne la croirait sûrement pas de toute façon. Pour une raison qu'elle ignorait, il lui vouait une haine farouche, et ce depuis le premier jour. D'après Ron, elle était le nouveau souffre-douleur du professeur de potion, maintenant que Harry était intouchable - il avait sauvé le monde sorcier, d'après Hermione, mais Myra n'en avait jamais entendu parler. Elle avait pourtant espéré que ses efforts lui attireraient un minimum de sympathie, surtout qu'elle passait le plus clair de son temps sur cette matière, la prilivegiant aux autres où elle avait moins de difficultés. Mais apparemment, Severus Rogue n'en avait rien à faire, ce qui était légèrement décourageant pour la jeune fille. C'était sa première année en école de sorcellerie, après tout, ses parents l'avaient gardé dans une cage dorée durant toute son enfance et plus longtemps s'ils l'avaient pu. Alors elle répondit simplement, baissant la tête pour fixer le bout de ses souliers :

- Désolée, professeur, j'avais oublié votre cours.

Le regard de Rogue se fit plus acéré.

- Vraiment ? J'imagine que lorsque quelque chose nous désintéresse au plus au point, on n'y fais pas attention. Peut-être que je devrais faire la même chose avec les élèves qui m'agacent. Vous voyez de qui je veux parler, n'est ce pas ?

Elle serra les poings et garda obstinément le silence en évitant de le regarder. Qu'il dise ce qu'il voulait ! Elle n'en avait cure ! Il pouvait la détester s'il le voulait, de toute façon elle préférait le professeur de défenses contre les forces du mal, Rémus Lupin, qui était beaucoup plus aimable.

- Je vois exactement de qui vous voulez parler, professeur, et puisque nos sentiments à CZ sujet sont les mêmes, je propose d'arrêter cette mascarade. Vous et moi savons que je n'apprendrais jamais correctement. Alors autant éviter de gâcher votre précieux temps, cracha-t-elle presque sans le regarder.

- On fait dans l'insolence, maintenant ? Railla-t-il. Les gamins pourris gâtés devraient se contenter de se plaindre à leur parents plutôt que d'emmerder le monde.

.

POV Rogue

J'y allais trop fort.

Je le savais, je le voyais, elle serrait si fort ses poings que les jointures étaient blanches et qunelle tremblait. J'ai toujours été fort pour jouer au salaud - Harry Porter pouvait zn témoigner -, mais je dois avouer qu'avec elle je me surpasse. Mais on aurait dit qu'elle tendait un bâton pour se faire battre. Mais c'est surtout trop tentant. Les fils de riches m'agacaient déjà lorsque j'étais un gamin harcelé à l'école et les Malefoy étaient les seuls exceptions. Alors, voyant que c'était si facile de lui jeter des piques, je ne pouvais pas résister.

- Si vous n'avez rien d'autre à me dire, Mlle Serpentard, je vous conseille de regagner votre dortoir. Vous serez beaucoup plus utiles là-bas qu'ici, me faisant perdre mon temps. Vous avez bien fait de ne pas aller dans ma maison, nous n'aimons pas les gens inutiles. De toute façon, vos parents ne devaient pas être très pressé de vous dévoiler au monde sorcier vu le phénomène. Il voulaient pas être la honte de la haute socie...

Peut-être était je aller un peu cette fois. C'est ce que je me dis en voyant briller des larmes de rage dans ses yeux verts-dorés et c'est ce qui me coupa dans ma lancée. Sa mâchoire fine était crispée tandis qu'elle me fixait méchamment alors qu'elle avait évité mon regard tout du long. J'avais touché une corde sensible. Sans répondre quoi que ce soit, elle s'éloigna rapidement, et je remarquais pour la première fois qu'elle boitillait légèrement et que des traces blanches constellaient le dos de sa robe de sorcière. Sa démarche était très raide, pleine de rage continue.

Jurant contre moi-même et ma faiblesse - la mort de Voldemort m'avait elle affaibli plus que je ne l'aurais cru ? - je la rattrapais, la retenant par le bras. En tirant, je lui fis me faire face. Furieuse, des petites larmes dévalaient ses joues tandis qu'elle me foudroyait du regard, tentant d'y faire abstraction, je remarquais ses genoux tâchés de sang et ses jambes tremblantes. Les pièces du puzzle s'assemblèrent vite. Peeves et Mimi geignarde. Évidemment. Super. Maintenant j'allais devoir m'excuser et consoler une jeune fille pleine d'hormones en pleurs.

- Je n'ai pas besoin de votre pitié, cracha-t-elle en dégageant son bras. Laissez moi tranquille !

Ou peut-être pas.

Je ne devrais pas jouer avec les nerfs des élèves. McGonagall allait me tomber dessus si jamais elle trouvais la petite comme ça, en larmes et reniflant rageusement. Mais après tout elle venait de me dire qu'elle ne voulait pas de mon aide donc autant poursuivre mon chemin. Ça serait le plus simple. Et pourtant, lorsqu'elle releva ses grands yeux bicolores vers moi, je restais sur place. Ils étaient beau, ses yeux. Très beau même. Comme deux pierres précieuses miroitant au milieu de son visage triste. Peut-être que j'allais la consoler finalement. Oui, comme ça j'eviterais de me faire taper sur les doigts par Minerva parce que j'avais fait pleurer une élève avec trop de problèmes pour son propre bien. Et je pourrais me plonger plus longtemps dans ses yeux.

.

POV Meredytha

Pourquoi ne la laissait il pas partir ? Il devait être content, elle pleurait. C'était bien ce qu'il cherchait non ? Jamais elle n'aurait dû le trouver séduisant, ni même essayer de le séduire par moment. Comme s'il allait avoir une relation avec une élève de Gryffondor ! Avec une Serpentard encore, il pouvait se laisser tenter ! Mais avec une Gryffondor ? C'était inimaginable. On l'avait déjà brieffer sur la haine de Rogue pour la maison des lions après tout. Elle essuya rageusement ses larmes et baissa les yeux sur les vieux carreaux du couloir alors que le professeur la tenait toujours par le bras. Où était Peeves lorsqu'on avait besoin de lui ?!

Et d'abord, qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait bien lui trouver ?! Il n'était pas particulièrement beau, pas bien habillé, pas aimable, pas gentil et à peine séduisant ! Et il ne comprenait rien, mais rien du tout. Jamais il n'avait pris en compte ce que le directeur Dumbledore ne devait pas avoir manqué de lui dire. Jamais il n'avait fait un effort ! Il pouvait essayer de comprendre tout de même ! Il pouvait être gentil ! Elle se mit à pleurer de plus belle, si seulement il pouvait être gentil ! Myra aurait tellement aimé qu'il le fasse !

.

POV Rogue

Elle pleurait toujours.

Sa tête était baissée, et son visage était camouflé derrière le rideau brun de ses longs cheveux. J'entendais ses reniflements et ses sanglots sans les voir, ce qui me soulagea un peu. Ce n'était pas pour rien que je ne m'étais jamais marié et n'avais pas d'enfants. Je ne supportais pas les pleurs. Et là, je ne savais pas quoi faire. En plus, je ne voyais plus ses yeux.

Décidant de me bouger, j'attrapais sa main et la tirait dans le couloir. Elle ne montra aucune résistance, la tête toujours obstinément dirigée vers le sol. Seul le bruit de nos pas rythmait notre trajet. La main de la jeune Serpentard était étonnamment froide. J'avais l'impression que le chemin vers les cachots était beaucoup plus long que d'ordinaire. Peut-être parce qu'elle trainait des pieds alors qu'elle cavalait presque derrière moi. Ses jambes étaient plus petites que les miennes donc elle ne pouvait pas aller à mon rythme. Pourtant je ne ralentissais pas. D'ailleurs en chemin nous avons croisé un cartable à moitie renversé sur le sol. Le sien, vu le symbole de la famille Serpentard brodé sur le devant du sac. C'est le seul moment où nous nous sommes arrêtés, pour qu'elle ramasse ses affaires.

Une fois dans les cachots, je lui lâchait la main. Elle resta immobile, debout au milieu de la salle de classe, sans regarder autour d'elle ni se séparer de son sac. Elle ne laissa pas échapper un mot tandis que je la regardais. Au moins, elle ne pleurait plus.

On évoluait.

- Asseyez-vous.

Elle tressaillit en entendant ma voix et, comme un robot, elle s'assit à un pupitre. Elle ne levait toujours pas les yeux. Je devais parler. Dire quelque chose qui l'a ferait réagir, qui provoquerait une réaction, ou même une discussion. Il n'y aurait ainsi plus de problème comme celui d'aujourd'hui. C'est ce que je devais faire. De préférence maintenant, avant qu'elle soit en retard pour son prochain cours - astronomie d'après ce que Minerva m'avais dit. Je réfléchis à ce que je devais dire, et ouvrit la bouche :

- Je crois qu'il faut qu'on parle.

.

POV Meredytha

OK.

Le seul problème c'était qu'elle n'avait pas envie de discuter.

Pas le moins du monde.

Surtout avec LUI.

- Je connais votre problème, miss Serpentard.

Elle avait touché juste : le directeur avait tout lâché au corps enseignant. Elle avait déjà eu cette impression avec d'autres professeur, surtout Hagrid et le professeur Trelawney. Et même lui. Surtout lui. S'il y avait bien une personne qui ne devait pas être au courant, c'était bien lui.

C'était un cauchemar.

Un vrai cauchemar.

- Ah bon, lâcha Myra, faute d'autre chose.

- Je pense que nous devrions en parler.

Elle releva lentement la tête, affrontant ses yeux noirs acérés. D'habitude elle était à l'aise dans l'ombre, elle était à sa place, en terrain connu. Mais là, elle avait envie de fuir loin. Très loin. De retourner se terrer dans sa chambre, au manoir familiale.

- Moi pas.

Sa voix ne tremblait pas, tout le contraire de ses émotions et de son coeur qui faisait des loopings dans sa poitrine. Looping. Un mot que Harry lui avait appris. Le professeur s'approcha, sa cape noire balayant le sol. Il avait l'air en colère, elle se sentait mal de le mettre en colère. Il s'appuya sur son pupitre, son visage à quelques centimètres du sien. Son haleine fraiche balaya sur son visage.

- Nous devons en parler, Meredytha.

Elle frissonna. Il l'avait appelé par son prénom. Son prénom. Rien que l'idée lui provoqua un autre frisson. Stupides émotions.

- Je ne veux pas.

Même à ses oreilles, son ton lui sembla plaintif. Elle ne voulait pas parler de ça. Pas avec lui. Pas avec **lui** ! Il fronça les sourcils. Ça avait vraiment l'air de le faire profondément chier. Ça c'était Ron qui lui avait appris. Rogue se recula un peu et elle eu peur de se qui allait suivre. Ça ne loupa pas. Les paroles qu'elle craignait le plus sortirent de la bouche exsangue du professeur de potion.

- Nous devons parler de votre schizophrénie.

Et merde.

* * *

Review ?


End file.
